


The Sun Will Shine by Day and All the Stars at Night

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Episode: s01e12 Hana 'a'a Makehewa (Desperate Measures), Ficlet, Gen, Heavy McDanno Subtext, Homesickness, Introspection, M/M, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Danny is going through a lot of changes this year, but he's starting to think that they aren't so bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Here's a little fic for the cute scene in 1.12 where Danny hugs Grace in the Santa suit. The McDanno subtext in this fic straddles the line between subtext and text.
> 
> The title comes from the song "Mele Kalikimaka."
> 
> Personal note: I was inspired to write this fic because I live in Dallas, and it's in the 70s (Fahrenheit) today.

When the holidays approached this year, Danny felt homesick. Hawaii is a big change from New Jersey.

Instead of snow and ice, it will be an unnaturally warm Christmas. "Mele Kalikimaka" is a nice song, but Danny doesn't think Christmas should be "green and bright." And instead of the Williams family home with the big tree, Grace will be having Christmas in Danny's tiny apartment with the shoddy tree he ordered online. His Santa suit is a stapled together hand-me-down from Kamekona.

But when Grace shows up, everything feels like home. Steve was right earlier. Grace seems happy just to see Danny as she melts into his hug and doesn't find this year's Christmas lacking.

Danny looks up and sees people who aren't his blood relations but are still his family. He feels soft inside when he thinks of how he's finally started to find a home on this crazy island, how he's no longer doomed to being the misfit haole.

Kono, Steve, Kamekona, and Chin look upon him and his daughter fondly as they embrace. Danny is glad that they're all together like this, that they were able to save Chin from that bomb. He'll worry about the consequences of the lost money later.

Steve is looking at him and his daughter in a particularly loving way. That's new too, having someone who looks at Danny as if he means the entire world to him. Danny locks gazes with Steve and feels unnatural warmth and light fill his heart.

Danny is going through a lot of changes this year, but he's starting to think that they aren't so bad.


End file.
